Hot Bubble Bath
by mimijag
Summary: AU / This fic is a sort of epilogue to "Love is blind" . But you can read this without having read "Love is blind". I wrote this to Shana-rosee and and to celebrate smut week-end. Tom is home early and decides to take a bath to relax after work.


**I promised this a long time ago to Shana-rosee after she hoped for a sponge bath to happen in "Love is blind". It's not exactly a sponge bath but I hope you'll like it all the same, baby ! A BIG thank you to Cassiemortmain for the beta and her hard work. Enjoy the smut week-end guys !**

**Hot bubble bath**

For the first time in a long time, Tom was home early. His boss had sent him home after a long investigation and now that his article was about to be published, he had been given some free time. It was just past noon so Sybil was still at the hospital, Saoirse at school and Michael, the last little addition to the family, at his mam's. He had their little home all to himself and he was feeling a little bit guilty that he felt happy about it because he was exhausted. He just wanted to lie down and sleep.

On his way to the bedroom, he passed the bathroom door and, seeing the bathtub, he thought back to what Sybil once told him. When she was home and alone after a hard shift, she enjoyed taking a bath. Having a complete bathroom was their only luxury, so Tom decided then to follow his wife's advice and indulge in a bath to get rid of the knots in his neck.

Minutes later, Tom was filling the tub. After shaving he tested the water again for its temperature and, finding it perfect, he tossed his underwear carelessly on the floor. Slowly, he placed first one, then the other foot into the warm water and then glided smoothly down until the water covered his body completely. Immediately, he was surrounded by rose fragrance (the one he stole from Sybil) and he felt his mind began to calm down, enjoying how his tired muscles relaxed. Tom closed his eyes, opening his other senses. This simple act reminded him of other times, when he was blind at Downton. Soon, Tom couldn't deny it any longer, Sybil had been right: a scented bath did wonders for his stressed body and soul.

For a while he just lay in the water without the slightest movement, but then his mind wandered again to that awful time at Downton, when he was blind and only his other senses allowed him to feel things.

He particularly thought back to the time when Sybil gave him his first sponge bath at the hospital. He knew he'd better stop, but he couldn't. Reliving this moment behind his closed eyes, now that things were back to normal, he could "see" the whole thing happening, feeling like a silent voyeur, pleased and fascinated by the two of them.

The atmosphere in the bathroom changed, it became hotter, more intense and an erotic scent lingered in the air. Indeed his blood pressure and heartbeat increased. He opened his eyes briefly and let his head fall back against the wall. He placed his left arm nonchalantly over the edge of the tub as, unnoticed, his right hand wandered magically to his shaft, bringing it to life with slow circles. Tom just gave in to the sensations his hand was creating while the scenario in his head was playing all over again. He closed his eyes.

Then, this old moment was replaced by a new one. In this dream, one very beautiful nurse Crawley leaned against the bathroom doorframe and watched him while he was making himself hot and ready. She caressed his lean, strong body with an intense gaze, first sliding along his body frame, then lingering where Tom's hand was stroking his already throbbing penis.

Soft moans turned into deep groans when his right hand increased the strokes while the other hand cupped his balls and kneaded them. Tom felt his blood pumping in his veins, felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax, the awareness of being watched by Sybil only increased the sensation and sped up his erotic trip to heaven.

But all too soon, he felt his orgasm rush through his whole body. His breath became labored and culminated in a loud shout of her name. His face was covered with sweat and his hands were slightly shaking, but his features relaxed automatically when his body and soul returned from their roller coaster ride to earth.

For a while, Tom felt nothing, just enjoyed the aftermath of his sexual high. Unfortunately, the emptiness in his soul and heart remained, while the feeling of joy disappeared slowly, but steadily. An emptiness that normally would have been filled by the warmth of his wife's body lying in his arms if this sexual intermezzo hadn't been only a one-man-show…but it was exactly that…and nothing more. Tom felt lost…and alone.

It seemed that his subconscious wanted to sooth his emotional pain, because behind his still closed eyes, he could see Sybil coming over to him, seductively swinging her hips, and sitting down on the edge of the tub. In slow motion, she stretched out her left arm and her long fingers dipped into the warm water, gliding slowly downwards to his body. Her nails left a trail of hot flames, stimulating his still sensitive skin. Tom took in a deep breath through his half-opened mouth; his fingers tightly gripping the porcelain sidewalls of the tub. He didn't know he had held his breath until he heard her soft raspy voice filled with longing, sexual arousal and deep lust.

"Tom…"

"_Oh God", he thought, "only she can make my name sound so sexy…"_

The voice didn't stop and the emotions it caused by simply saying his name didn't subside. In fact it only increased them and Tom felt his manhood coming to life again, just from the sound of a very husky and sexy, female voice.

"Tom…that wasn't enough, was it? Pleasuring yourself didn't satisfy you half as much as an erotic encounter with me would have, right?" his fantasy-Sybil asked.

An unsteady and whispered "Noooo…" was all Tom could answer, but he simultaneously thought that Sybil's voice sounded nearly too real for a dream.

A smile Tom couldn't see, though he felt it, curled around her lips, knowing full well how much she affected him, how much power she had over him only with her voice.

"Maybe I can do something about it…maybe I can assist you…"

While those last words left Sybil's mouth, her hand slid lower and lower and lower… And when her fingers wrapped around his now hard and pulsating shaft, a jolt of pure electricity and fire rushed through his whole body. Surprised by her unexpected action, his upper body lifted up, causing water to splash over the edge of the tub. His eyes opened wide in utter astonishment and a gasp that came deep from his throat left his mouth. When his eyes focused, his surprise only increased. Merely a few inches away sat a very real nurse Crawley, still holding his manhood, and the shock he felt inside was mirrored in her deep blue eyes. Besides pure shock, he also saw more: yearning, lust, passion…and a slight hint of fear.

"Oh my god, Sybil…"

Quickly letting go of his member, she struggled to find her voice.

"Uh, Tom, well…"

"Syb, what are you doing home?" he asked in confusion.

Amused to find him so surprised and embarrassed she answered:

"Well, the last time I checked, this was my flat too…"

Sybil had regained her self-confidence and let her eyes wander again down his body, stopping where her hand had been only a moment before. Tom followed her gaze and immediately blushed when he realized where her eyes were looking. Like a shy little boy, he placed his hands over his erotic center, trying to cover his erection that didn't want to subside. In fact, Sybil's attention only swelled it.

He slowly raised his head when he heard Sybil giggle sexily.

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a prude… There's nothing there I didn't see before. We've been married for six years and it seems that your little boy enjoyed my earlier treatment."

"Uh…yeah…but still…"

Tom still couldn't formulate one whole logical sentence. He sighed deeply and tried again.

"Why are you home already, Syb? You said this morning you wouldn't be home until late tonight."

Sybil grinned again. It was simply too amusing to see him struggle for composure.

"Nice change of topic, honey. Well, Sarah needed to have her next Friday free so we switched our shifts. But I had a great day. I got to deliver a baby all by myself today; it was such an emotional moment…"

Tom loved to listen to Sybil when she talked about her work, loved to see the twinkle in her eyes, reflecting the joy and pride she felt in her work. His eyes locked with hers and he saw the change in them, knowing they were back to their first topic.

"Syb…please…"

"What, Tom? C'mon, I know what happened in here, and you know it, too. I heard you shout out my name in ecstasy, I saw the reaction my fingers caused in you… You can't deny it and I won't let you. Please, Tom, let me…help you. I want you."

She sounded so sincere and her eyes begged him to let her in…and then he saw what he'd always seen in these moments between them: love. Just love, pure and simple. He then realized the situation they were in. A situation in which he was completely naked and aroused, but she was still dressed in her nurse uniform. He couldn't let her stay that way: paybacks were hell, or so they said.

"Uh, Love, don't you think you're a bit overdressed?"

Now it was Sybil's turn to be confused. She looked down at herself, still not understanding what he meant. Tom chuckled.

"Well, I think it's only fair that you lose some of your clothes. And considering that you watched one of my most intimate moments, I'd like you to do it slowly and in front of me."

Sybil gasped. He was taking his revenge. She wasn't shy in front of him and had never been. But it was mid day and even if she knew nobody was supposed to come, it still felt strange to be there doing that…at this hour. After all, they had conceived their daughter during their first time together and they never really had been alone since then.

"Strip for me, love, slowly…I want to admire the incredible body you hide unsuccessfully under your uniform. I want to see you, _really_ see you!"he whispered huskily.

The seconds ticked away slowly until Sybil found the strength to look at him again. So, he'd challenged her? Well, a Crawley girl never backed away from a challenge. She took a deep breath and stood up. While taking two steps backwards, she tilted her head to the left and said with half-open eyes and in her best bedroom-voice:

"Well, Tom, make yourself comfortable and enjoy the show…"

And Tom did exactly that.

Sybil closed her eyes and softly traced along her face with her right hand, along her forehead, right temple and cheek to her upper lip. She opened her mouth slightly and her tongue slipped out and licked her index finger, before she took it into her mouth to suck deeply on it. Then the moistened finger trailed further down her neck, along her collarbone to the valley between her covered breasts.  
Now the other hand cupped her left breast and squeezed it hard. She then swayed her hips sexily while she slowly opened her uniform blouse button by button.

_"That woman can drive me nuts just by swaying her hips the way she is right now…God, I want her so much…"_ Tom thought, shifting uncomfortably in the tub. Suddenly the big tub didn't seem to have enough space to hold him and his arousal any more.

"Sybil…"He addressed her with a low husky voice, "open your eyes, love. I want you to look at me while I'm looking at you. Please, Syb…"

In a way, she was embarrassed by the thought that he was watching her so openly, but when she slowly opened her eyes, his intense gaze held her eyes and she couldn't look away. In fact, knowing that he admired her so much turned her on. Finally her blouse was open and she removed it first from one shoulder, then the other. But before she got rid of it completely, she turned her back to Tom and lowered the material bit by bit, always moving her sexy luscious butt to the rhythm of an imaginary music.

Tom only heard the blouse when it fell to the floor because his eyes were fixed on Sybil's ass.

Sybil lazily kicked off her shoes and danced back to the tub. When she reached it, she placed one foot on the tub's edge and pushed up the hem of her blue skirt until the tops of her thigh-high stockings were clearly visible to Tom.

She then touched her well-formed, long legs and started to slowly pull down the sheer material when she stopped in mid-action. She thought of a better way to get those things off her legs.

"Well, my dear, are you up for assistance? I could use your help with these damn things… " She tried to sound like a little girl, who could really use a strong hand, or two, for help.

Tom was all too eager to assist her, and he carefully pulled the material down her long leg, massaging her muscles along the way. When he had finished removing the first stocking, Sybil wriggled with her toes and placed the other leg on the tub edge. Again, Tom took his time freeing his wife from her stocking. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin way too much to rush things. Like a thirsty man, he took in every detail of her legs. Again, when he had finished his task, Sybil wriggled her toes, but this time, Tom caught her foot and placed a soft kiss on it before she could take it away.

For a brief moment she was stunned. Just this simple touch made her knees get weak. The more time that went by without really touching him, the more aroused she got. She already felt the heat and dampness in her panties. She wanted him so badly…wanted him to touch her where she wanted to feel him most.

But she knew she had to be patient and let him make the first move. He had begun this game so she had to play along. Though she hoped it wouldn't take him too long, because just the thought of his mouth on her center got her closer to the edge.

Sybil again put some distance between Tom and herself before, little by little, unbuttoning her skirt. The aroma that filled the air and the tingling feeling in her core forced her to close her eyes again, despite what Tom had asked her to do. The sensation was too much and she gave in completely to the feeling, throwing her head back.

When her skirt was finally out of the way, and Tom saw her touching herself, one hand kneading her breast through the material of her bra, pinching her already erect peaks, while the other slipped under the waistband of her panties, pleasuring her core the way she wanted Tom to, he couldn't hold back the desire and the need to touch her any longer. Sybil had driven him wild and crazy, consciously or not. Either way, he wanted her; he wanted her badly. And by god, he was a man and he would just take her here and now.

So he quickly stepped out of the tub and knelt in front of her womanhood.

Sybil was taken by surprise when she felt his strong, male hands tug on her panties while his hot mouth on the bare skin of her stomach sent shivers through her body. If it wasn't for Tom steadying her, her knees would have given in and let her sink to the floor. But his hands supported her and she thrust her sex closer to his seeking mouth when her panties were finally out of his way. Her head still thrown backwards, her hands tangled in his wet blond hair, she pushed his head lower and closer to her core. She cried out his name, when his tongue darted out and circled around her clitoris. Quickly his whole mouth sucked on her bud, teasing it with soft bites.

Tom spread her legs slightly to get better access before one hand played with her folds while the other roamed over her left thigh and ass, squeezing it at exactly the same moment that his index finger darted into her center.

Sybil jumped at the double sensation and let out a long deep moan, not exactly knowing where it had come from. Her hands had left his scalp and were now touching her breasts again. With a trembling hand, she undid the hook of her silk bra and her breasts were freed to her touch.

Tom had been watching her all this time, still stroking her core with his finger. The beauty of Sybil's breasts piqued his curiosity even if he did know them well, the hard dark nipples begging for his touch, and who was he to disobey that order! In slow motion he stood up and let go of her womanhood. At Sybil's moan of disappointment and disapproval at the loss of his touch, he had to chuckle.

_"Good, Sybil is as badly addicted to my touch as I am to hers"_ he thought with satisfaction.

When Tom dipped his head to her breast and his mouth took in one of her erect peaks, the sounds of protest from Sybil were quickly replaced by sounds of intense pleasure.

"Oh god, Tom…yeah… harder…please…oh heavens…"

Tom gave both of her breasts the same attention and treatment, sucking and kneading the sensitive flesh until Sybil forced him to stop by taking his member firmly in her hand and massaging it to return the favor. Now it was Tom's turn to groan deeply and he pulled her even closer to him to let her feel how ready he was for her. He kissed and sucked his way upwards towards Sybil's right ear, taking extra time to leave a mark on her neck as if he wanted to claim her and let everyone see that she belonged to him. When he reached her earlobe, he bit it softly and whispered:

"Love…I want you…I can't wait any longer. You are so hot and sexy and your body is driving me wild. Please, Syb…I need to be inside you now…"

"Oh god, Tom, don't you feel how ready I am…how wet I am for you…Don't make me wait any longer, Tom…"

She took his hand and placed it at her entrance. If it was even possible, her seductive words and move turned him on even more. So he grabbed her below her ass, lifting her and pulling her close and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms encircled his neck and she gazed lovingly into his eyes while he walked to the bathroom door and pressed her against it. In the process, the door was closed with a loud thud. Tom knew now this wasn't about slow gentle lovemaking. Now was only about fulfilling a desire, enjoying a moment alone. Now was all about passionate and animalistic sex, but he hoped that he could show her later how gentle, attentive, soft and loving he could be. Not that she wasn't aware of it after six years of marriage but still, he always felt this way and the need to remind her after they had some rough sex.

Still holding his gaze, Sybil had to moisten her suddenly dry lips. This little movement caught Tom's gaze and he realized that he hadn't kissed her yet. How could he forget about that? Her full, red lips positively begged him to kiss them, and that he intended to do. He lowered his head, closed his eyes and fused their lips in a deep, searing kiss, showing Sybil exactly what he needed from her.

Breathlessly they parted and Tom lovingly touched her face.

"You are so beautiful; you taste so good, you are so intoxicating. I'm addicted to you and you know that…"He said with amazement.

Again a sexy giggle left her mouth.

"You're not so bad either. But stop talking now, just take me, NOW!" She replied.

"Your wish is my command, M'lady."

Tom and Sybil came together for another hungry kiss, not even stopping while he took his shaft in one hand to tease her hypersensitive center with it. Sybil bit his upper lip in reaction and lifted her hips closer to him. While her legs curled around his waist automatically, he lowered his head and sucked forcefully first on one and then on the other breast. He couldn't get enough of her, and Sybil for sure wasn't complaining.

Quickly the heat, passion and desire between them grew unbearable and Tom couldn't hold back any longer. Sybil sensed his tension, took his shaft softly in one hand and positioned it directly at the entrance to her wet center. Encouraged by her actions, he slammed his manhood deep into her in one precise motion. Sybil herself met him with a mirrored movement when she thrust her hips forward.

The sudden and deep contact drew a groan of pleasure from both of them. Tom let Sybil adjust around him for a moment before he slowly started to move in her, steadily increasing his pace. He pulled out until only his tip was covered by her folds and then slammed even harder back into her. Sybil's nails dug deeply into his shoulder blades and she lowered her head to bite, then suck, his neck. Tom winced for a second, but the pain was quickly replaced by the feeling of her swollen lips on his own.

Tom felt that it wouldn't take long for him to reach his climax, but he wanted to give Sybil release as well. That's why his right hand wandered down from her breast to the point of their joining. A well-taught hand found Sybil's bundle of nerves and stroked it, first slowly and gently, then in circles and more demandingly.

"Tooom…god, stop…no…more…please don't stop…oh lord…"

Sybil felt her blood heat up, felt the tension in her center grow and grow…

"Whatever you're doing with your hand, don't you ever dare stop…that's…oh…so wonderful…"

"Whatever you want, baby…you're so hot and tight for me, Syb…oh sweet thing, you're so sexy when you cry my name, that turns me on…" 

Sybil never saw herself as someone who loved dirty talk, but his words, along with his hand stroking and playing with her clitoris, increased her arousal even more. He felt her inner muscles clench around his shaft, squeezing it hard. She lost all sense of timing, just gave in to the emotions that flooded through her body. Soon her body started shaking and she crossed her ankles even tighter around Tom's waist to bring him closer and closer and closer. The sensation of her climaxing around him was all he could take. Tom felt all his blood and semen rush into his manhood and when he watched his wife throwing her head in wild excitement from one side to the other, he knew he was lost. One last time he thrust into her as deeply as he could and then tumbled over the edge while shouting out Sybil's name.

Both their breaths were labored, and with the last power left in him, he carefully slid down to the floor, never losing contact with her. He buried his head into her shoulder and let the orgasm subside. It took a while before they had recovered enough to speak again. Sybil took Tom's face in both hands and lifted it until she could reach his lips and grace them with a soul-searing kiss.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, wow…" whispered Tom back, and after a while, he spoke again." Look, Syb…I lost it completely…I know I was a bit rough…and well, I hope…I didn't mean to hurt…"

Sybil shook her head.

"No, honey, though it wasn't the sweet lovemaking we usually enjoy…I don't regret nor mind what we just did…Tom, that was…uh…just incredible, mind-blowing…and we'll have enough time to do it the sweet, gentle and slow way. Now, let's just appreciate the fact that we are all by ourselves in our flat for the first time in a long time. All right?"

"All right. I love you."

"I love you too, silly. Now, I'd say let's talk later…I think your little boy is begging for attention again…and I'll be the last to complain…"

With that, she pulled him down to her to kiss him until he forgot about whatever he'd been thinking just a second ago…Kissing his wife was so much better than thinking…and with that, he was lost in the arms of the woman he loved…all over again.

**The End**


End file.
